


Dungeons, dragons and falling slowly

by whosophia



Series: one shots/short stories [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gaming, Online Friendship, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosophia/pseuds/whosophia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is addicted to a new online game, which is not such an out of the ordinary thing for a nerd of her kind. That is, until she meets another gamer, on there, who makes her addiction even worse.<br/>What if that same virtual friend ends up being a way closer person than she could have ever imagined?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dungeons, dragons and falling slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt: "i'm obsessed with a super nerdy online game that i constantly get picked on for liking but then i meet a new person on this game and it turns out to be you, the most popular person in the entire school" AU

It has never been a mystery to anyone (well, at least to those people who actually acknowledge her existence) what a nerd Lexa is. Sure thing she is pretty (okay, no, Lexa is _unfairly gorgeous_ ) with her long, smoothly curly dark hair and green (the _greenest_ shade of green) sparkled with honey eyes, always adorned with a perfectly applied thick but not exaggerated line of eyeliner.

Yes, Lexa is probably as beautiful as much as she is closed off. Her shyness has never truly bothered her, though; the girl has always had few yet great friends to make it up for the scarce quantity. Even though she generally would end up wishing for a wider choice when it comes to the group making fun of her. Recently it has mostly been a serie of jokes regarding Lexa's addiction to _Grounders_ , an online game the senior discovered a few months ago.

"Come on, Lex, this is insane!" Anya says for what feels like (and probably is) the uptenth time, shaking her head.

"Yeah, Lexa. Anya is right." Echo chimes in as she takes a sip from her soda. "Look at you! You can't even have a quiet lunch without checking your damn phone."

Taken aback, Lexa clumsily drops her phone as it was a piece of burning coal, a shade of red climbing up her neck.

Okay. _Maybe_  Lexa has a very very _very_  light addiction to that game. Not that she'd ever admit that, anyway.

"I can more than perfectly handle half an hour away from it."

"Prove it. I bet a burger you won't last twenty minutes." Lincoln challenges her. _Damn Lincoln._  

"Lincoln Lincoln Lincoln." Anya says, raising a hand to shut Lexa's coming complaint. "Think bigger, if you must. I bet a coffee for each one of us that you wouldn't last fifteen minutes." The blond-ish haired girl quickly glances at the others sitting around the table. A bunch of nodding heads seal the deal, not even letting the brunette time to oppose.

 

Needless to say, Lexa's wallet contained just a lonely one dollar bill and Tris' picture when she came back home after their usual stop at the hidden cafe on Woods St., later that afternoon.

-

 **heda** : hello there

Wow! Your score today is fantastic!

 **skaiprisa** : well, hi!

Yeah, i managed to finish the river's quest this morning thanks to a cancelled class

You did quite good too, i see

 **heda** : yes, but it took me three whole days to find a way out that goddamn forest

 **skaiprisa** : i bet

How are you doing today?

 **heda** : alright, i guess

A social studies essay is begging me to go back to my books

 **skaiprisa** : oh! I'm sorry i'm keeping you! Go on, please

 **heda** : no, it's perfectly fine. I'm not exactly dying for it

 **skaiprisa** : i understand

I have an anatomy project due in ten days which i have barely started so far

Yet, we mudt do our works

Must*

 **heda** : unfortunately i think i have to agree on this one

 **skaiprisa** : come on, heda

I promise we'll talk again later tonight

 **heda** : promise?

 **skaiprisa** : pinky swear I'll be here.

 **heda** : okay, then

Ttyl X

 **skaiprisa** : x

 

It has been a month or so since Lexa had her first encounter with this mysterious _skaiprisa_. A month of quests, tactical dicussions, swords and enemies. A month of late night chats, talks about nothing and everything.

Yes, this girl (Lexa supposes it's a girl on the other end as _prisa_  is the gergal way to call a princess in the  _Grounders_ world) has grown under Lexa's skin in an incredible way since that first chat. The green-eyed senior does love the game, nevertheless she'd be lying if she'd say her new _friend_  wasn't a more than good reason to spend even extra time online.

-

Around 10pm Lexa is finally saving her paper, a satisfied smile smoothing her usually sharpy features as she closes the laptop and pads towards the bed, phone in hand.

Thirty-something texts from her friends greet the girl as she quickly unlocks the device and swiftly scrolls past them, opting to focus on what truly currently interests her the most. Yes, the fact that basocally all of the messages were purposely sent just to annoy and tease her doesn't help the already non existing want to read all of them.

A couple of texts from _skaiprisa_ is what brings Lexa's brightest smile out in all its beauty.

 

 **An** : i know you're there Lex

 **An** : Stop ignoring me, kid!

 **An** : L E X A

 **An** : stop sexting your princess and reply to my goddamn texts!

 **Lex** : chill, Anya

I was finishing up with my paper

 **An** : you might have been bt i know you were talking to her too

But*

 **Lex** : are you jealous?;)

 **An** : you wish

No. I just want you to fucking finally ask the girl for her # or email or something

There is just an amount of you whining because of your crushes i can stand

ASK HER FOR IT.

Love you, bye

 

 _skaiprisa_ and Lexa, once again, end up chatting for hours. Fighting orcs and dwarves while revealing their own deepest secrets ( _oh, the joy of anonymity_ ). Tonight Lexa discovers the girls's favourite colour is green (what the odds), that she (yes, Lexa gets a confirmation that is, in fact, a _she_ ) had boyfriends and girlfriends too, that none of her friends are aware of her secret love for online gaming, _Grounders_  above all.

What makes it _the night_ , though, totally catches Lexa by surprise, just when she is about to call it off.

 **skaiprisa** : i know everybody says not to give strangers personal infos

Although, i feel like i can't consider you a stranger anymore  
Here's my number xxx xxxx  
Text me, if you'd like. I gotta go now, i've an early lecture in the morning  
X

 

Needless to say, neither of them got to bed as early as planned.

-

"Well?"  
"Well, _what_  specifically, Anya?"  
"Did you get her number?"  
"Weeell..."  
"Mmmh Leeeeex."  
"Stop it! Yes, An, yes. She gave it to me. We've been texting for a while last night and the whole morning too."  
"Way to go!" Anya pats the brunette on her head, proud mama style.  
Annoyed, Lexa stands up from the cafeteria table. "I've gotta go now, the library is calling me."  
"Alright, kid. Text me later."  
"Stop calling me that! You're like barely six months older than me!"  
"Still, i am the older one"  
Pouting, Lexa walks away, phone already in hands and a conversation open.

 

Taking a seat at one of the table, the brunette finishes typing and send a new text.

 **heda** : what are you up to?  
I just finished my lunch break and now i'm heading to the library  
**prisa** : weirdly, exactly the same  
I still have a long way ahead to finally be done with that anatomy project  
i'm bored, heda.  
**heda** : i feel you, prisa  
Tell me about your project :)  
**prisa** : well, it's about the fetus development  
The last trimester, in particular  
It's a very interesting topic, especially for a soon to be (hopefully) paediatrician  
**heda** : is that so?  
Impressive! Peds sounds as a very interesting and fulfilling field to specialise in  
**prisa** : what about you? What are your plans for the future?  
**heda** : i've been accepted into Yale and Princeton Law Schools so far. Most likely it's going to be the first one. I wanna be a family lawyer. I wanna be able to give foster kids what they deserve.  
**prisa** : talking about impressive.....  
I got into Yale as well! We might end up meeting each other ;)

 **heda:** honestly, I wouldn't be that much against the idea 

;)

 

Suddenly, a soft tap on her shoulder abruptly brings Lexa back to the real world. Raising her gaze from the phone screen, her head becomes utterly, completely, impossibly blank. Blue piercing eyes (the _bluest_ eyes Lexa has ever locked hers own with) surrounded by a freckled delicate face, rebel golden locks escaping th messy bun on top of her head.  
Here, you all meet, _T_ _he Clarke Griffin_.  
Clarke, one of the most popular kid at Polis High.  
Clarke, the girl Lexa has been crushing on since seventh grade.  
Clarke, the goddess on earth who, cearly, she has never even dared speak to. Yeah, Clarke probably doesn't even know about her existence.

  
"Ehy, Lexa!" That smile. God, that smile. "Sorry to interrupt you but..uhm." Is possible for a person to die because of a smile? Apparently, yes. Yes, it is. "My laptop is almost dead and i'm working on a very important essay. I was wondering if i could plug it there, it's the only sock available." Clarke says, pointing to the one where Lexa's mac is plugged too.  
"Oh, yes! Sure, go for it." Lexa politely reply, somehow managing to control her voice. How does Clarke know her name?! 

Smiling wider (or, painfully slowly killing a much speechless Lexa), Clarke grabs her stuffs from where she was previously sitting and occupy the vacant seat next to the blushing brunette.  
"Thank you."

-

  
Both the girls go back to their own works, exchanging no more words yet stealing glimpses of each other from time to time, when one thinks the other is distracted.  
An hour or so later, Lexa pulls her phone out and shots a quick text to her new favourite distraction.  
Weirdly enough, exactly at the same time her phone shows two check marks, Clarke pulls her own device from her sweater's pocket.  
Well, she probably just felt sort of justified to take a break because Lexa is. Yeah, that must be it.

Although, when the beautiful blonde finishes typing on the screen and the little blue light on the upper left corner of Lexa's phone comes to life, something inside of the green-eyed woman starts bouncing up and down.  
Nope, yet neither of them even consider _that_ idea.

 **heda** : how's the study going?  
**prisa** : oh god, thank you for saving me from my boredom!  
the paper is okay. Sloooowly proceding. How are you doing?

Oblivious enough, absent minedly, Lexa clicks on her browser icon and open the _Grounders_ webpage to check possible notifications.

 

 _THEN_  everything falls into the right place.

"Heda?!" A wide eyed Clarke loudly exclaims, probably after taking a subtle look at Lexa's laptop screen. Too loud, apparently, as she quickly shutting her mouth, embarrassed.  
"Pr-Skaiprisa?!"

 

Needless to say, bearing Anya, Lincoln and everyone else's teasing became much more pleasant and easier since that fatal afternoon at the library. Together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a new one shot because i am still so hyped after Wanheda pt1 and we need to celebrate Clark getting laid lol
> 
>  I'm on tumblr, guys, look for whosophia.


End file.
